The present description generally relates to generating previews of content based upon the social network analysis.
The internet and other computer based networks have become an effective media for the distribution of digital content items such as books, movies and interactive games. As part of the distribution of such content, previews are provided to potential customers browsing the content. Previews are abbreviated portions of the content that attempt to highlight most interesting portions of the content and are typically generated for a large number of potential customers. The highlighted content may not actually be the most interesting portion of the content to any particular potential customer.
Once delivered, the interesting portions of the content are identified by those consuming the content. Interesting passages in a book are highlighted, favorite movie scenes are flagged or favorite locations in a virtual world or game are identified. This identification can be done on content presentation devices such as e-readers, personal computers, and video game consoles. However, an interesting portion of content identified by one person may not be a very interesting portion of the content to another person.
Content consumers may be members of any of a multiplicity of social networks that share a common interest. Generating content previews that highlight interesting portions of the content for a particular individual previewing the content may help the individual make a more informed decision before acquiring and investing time in consuming the content.